Liquid slugging can occur in a refrigeration system (e.g., a commercial refrigeration system) when liquid refrigerant enters a compressor (e.g., a compressor rack) of the system. Liquid slugging can have a number of detrimental effects on a refrigeration system because, for example, liquid is not compressible in a compressor. For example, liquid slugging can decrease compressor performance and/or decrease a service life of a compressor.
Further, liquid slugging can physically damage a compressor. For example, liquid slugging can cause rods in the compressor to break and/or can damage winding insulation of the compressor. Liquid slugging can be especially detrimental to reciprocating compressors because, for example, these types of compressors may be especially sensitive to liquid entry.
The presence of liquid slugging in a refrigeration system can be detected based on, for example, auditory feedback (e.g., a particular noise) emanating from a compressor. However, in such situations, damage to the compressor has already been done by liquid slugging.
Alternatively, liquid slugging can be detected by monitoring refrigerant vapor entering a compressor for the presence of liquid particles. However, such monitoring may use additional instrumentation and/or may lack early warning capability.
Some previous approaches attempt to prevent liquid slugging by overdesigning one or more metrics of the refrigeration system (e.g., by increasing superheat). Overdesign of system metrics may, however, decrease the efficiency and/or increase the cost of the refrigeration system.